Call of Duty: Black ops 69
Call of Duty: Black ops 69, also known as BO69 is a first-person shooter developed by Tsoulithra Games and Angry Monkeys and published by Stinky Gnu. It is scheduled to be released on September 6, 2069. The game will presumably be available for Play Station 11, Xbox 369 and PC. The game will also feature three game modes. Campaign. Multiplayer and Zombies. Story In the year 3069, a terrorism organisation of unknown origin known as the Warriors of the 69th Disaster seeks to wreak havoc across the United States, as a revenge for the death of thousands people during the Battle of Dubai in 2969. Kevin Andrew Mason, grandgrandgrandgrandgrand...grandgrandson of Alex Mason, seeing that no one dares to stop these relentless terrorists, decides to join the Navy Seals and prevent the inevitable by striking at the heart of the organisation, which is found in Dubai, according to Mason. After two months of training, Mason is now ready to travel to Dubai, where he is going to meet an arms dealer, who presumably provides weapons to the 69th Disaster terrorists. Once Mason arrives in the dealer's safehouse in Dubai with his new partner and friend, Mathew Anderson, he reveals the true reason of his trip to Dubai and attempts to arrest him. However, the 69th Disaster terrorists knew about Mason's plan and attacked the Safehouse before managing to arrest the Dealer. As a result, the dealer escaped intact and Mason along with Anderson now try to fight their way out of Dubai. After a deadly onslaught in the centre of Dubai, Mason and Anderson manage to reach the roof of the tallest building, Burj Khalifa. After a while, a helicopter arrived and the two managed to leave the city. A few moments later, Mason and Anderson arrived at a United States Army HQ near Abu Dabhi. There, the two of them will reside for over two weeks until the 69 Warriors strike once more. Mason's first though was to escape the facility. However, his plan changes after Anderson recognizes the Dealer that escaped from Dubai. Mason then chases down the Dealer, catches him and asks him what his name is. The Dealer tells him that revealing his true identity will not help him, yet he tells that his real name is Genaro Gimenez. Mason then asks him more things, such as the origin of the organisation, its leader and its true intentions. Genaro then says "I'm sorry", pushes Mason back, pulls out his gun and commits suicide. Afterwards, Mason reunites with Anderson and proceed to their plan to escape the HQ. A few days later, Mason and Anderson are back to their homeland. Two weeks later, Mason is informed by General Harold Rogers that the 69th Disaster organisation is about to strike Washington. According to Rogers, Gimenez has been planning this attack for over a month. However Rogers stated that this time the organisation planned to attack in a different way. He told Mason that Gimenez accessed the US Army servers and uploaded a virus in order to control the drones and robots accross the world. Mason and Anderson headed to Washington to stop the robotic attack and prevent the drones from breaching the White House. As Mason and Anderson were destroying the enemy robots, they found useful information inside one of the robots servers. They discovered where were these robots controlled from. After preventing the destruction of Washington, Mason and Anderson headed to Volgograd. There, according to the info found in the robots' servers, is where the man controlling the robots is. As the two of them were approaching Volgograd with their airplane, they got shot and eventually crashed in the middle of the city. Both of them sustained life threatening injuries and as a result, their demise was inevitable. However, some Warriors' terrorists found them and decided to save them in order to interrogate them. After they underwent surgery and woke up, Mason and Anderson were brought for interrogation. There Mason faced an old man with a scar under his right eye. He asked from the other three soldiers in the room to leave them alone. The old man talked to Mason about the misdeeds of his ancestors, about the sins that costed the lives of more than 500,000 people. This man then reveals his name by saying: My Grandfather, Khalil Abbas, was... a hero. He died in Dubai. My name is Yamil Abbas and I seek to avenge the memory of MY ANCESTORS! Most people don't know me, but those who know me know me as the "Warrior", leader of this organisation.. Mason looks him in shock and tells him that he doesn't have to spread death in order to avenge the memories of people that died 100 years, people he didn't even know, because he was not even born. Abbas the becomes enraged and commands the soldiers to bring him Anderson. After they brought Anderson, Abbas shoots him on the head and tells Mason that only if he suffers, will he understand why he does the things he does. Meanwhile, General Rogers is heading for Abbas' safehouse with reinforcements. After surviving a deadly fight throughout Volgograd, he reached the Safehouse, where he managed to save Mason, but didn't manage to arrest Abbas because he escaped. There, Mason and Rogers found out information about a project in Australia, known as "Project 69". The two of them headed for Sydney, the heart of Project 69. There, a battle between the Australian Army and Abbas' terrorists had already begun. Rogers helped the Australian forces fend off the terrorists, while Mason went after Abbas. A few minutes later, a countdown begun. Mason then saw dozens of missiles being launched from the Sydney Opera. Mason run to the Opera, where he found Abbas. Mason shoots Abbas on the leg and forces him to speak. Abbas knowing that he couldn't avoid death told Mason that the true leader is not him, but Rogers. He told him that he was the one that gave access to the US Army servers and that he was the one that initiated Project 69. Mason asks Abbas if he can destroy the missiles. However, Abbas tells him that only Rogers can stop the missiles with his voice. Mason understood that he couldn't force Rogers to speak in order to override the voice encryption and abandoned the mission. Mason then headed for the Australian outback, where an old friend waited for him. There, in the middle of the desert, he and his old friend, Danny Mills, decided to go after Rogers and then give an end to his deadly organisation. Danny told Mason that the 69th Disaster has a secret facility somewhere in the desert. After a few hours of walking, they reached the facility. The two of them infiltrated the facility and discovered that Project 69 was not yet over. The 69 Warriors in there prepared a nuclear missile for Washington. Mason knowing that many cities have already suffered a lot, decided to stop the launch. After he and Mills reached the control room, they stopped the launch accessed the Warriors' servers so as to pinpoint Rogers' location. Mason then found out that Rogers was in the heart of this disaster, Dubai. The two of them succesfully escaped the facility, yet Mills told Mason that he cannot follow him on this mission, because there is something else he has to do. Mason then left Australia disappointed without knowing his friends' true intentions. A few hours later, Mason arrived in Dubai, a paradise that looked like hell. Mason knew that Rogers was in Burj Al Arab. He headed there as fast as he could. However, when he arrived in the building, something beyond his imagination happened. He saw Mills and Rogers fighting mutated versions of those that died before. He saw Abbas, Anderson and Genaro. Mason was shocked. He asked them what was going on, but the others told him to shut up and try to kill some of these twisted and mutated abominations. After defeating all three of them, Rogers and Mills gongratulate him. Then, they tell him these exact words: I am sorry Mason, but this is it...the end. I know you have questions, but you don't have to worry. And don't try to give the most rationale explanation... IT'S NOT A DREAM! You will soon wake up and everything will make sense. To do so however, you have to...die. Forgive me but it's the only way to save the world. Mills then pulls out his gun and shoots Mason. The screen fades black. An unknown man is then seen talking to someone. Their exact conversation is this one: ???: The Test Subject 3231569 has failed to complete the training simulation.''' Unknown: What!? ???: Do not worry, this was expected. Unknown: Expected? Then why did you let the Subject undergo such a program if you knewit was going to be a... failure. ???: Trust me, this subject's memories contain necessary information that will help us find our redemption. Unknown: What kind of information. ???: The location of two powerful artifacts. Unknown: I think I understand what you're talking about. Factions Characters Missions Multiplayer Multiplayer returns in Call of Duty: Black ops 69. The player can choose between two main factions, the Warriors of the 69th Disaster and the US Army. Depending on the faction the player chose, the characters in the game will have different abilities. If the player joins the 69 warriors, then he will be rewarded with a special ability that calls robotic reinforcements and if he joins the US Army, he will be rewarded with a special minigun that acts as a specialist weapon. All the other features remain the same as they were in previous installments. Zombies Zombies mode returns in Black ops 69 too. On July 4th 2017, it was announced that Zombies mode will return with a brand new map, story and characters. The 4 new characters are: John Schmitt, Kinan Kinshon, Lary Garlicson and Bob Jupiter. The game alone features one zombie map, but more are going to be released with the release of the DLCs. Maps *Flight